


Calling It In

by AndthereIwas



Series: Help Hotline AU [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dweebs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help Hotline AU, Kissing, M/M, Rin has weird goals as a college student, Rin swears a lot, The obligatory 'stuck in a closet' thing, University AU, Who let me do this, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndthereIwas/pseuds/AndthereIwas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had been saving that favor Makoto owed him for something important, and he's finally found the perfect time.  Sousuke is less than impressed, Makoto's confused, and Haru's along for the ride.  Cue Rin's questionable decision making and the consequences to follow.</p><p>A short and sweet follow-up to 'Hello? Is it me you're looking for?' in the Help Hotline AU. Previous experience in the AU, while not necessary, is highly recommended for maximum enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling It In

**Author's Note:**

> This can also can be referred to as "High Fructose Corn Syrup" or something equally stupid and cavity-inducing.

“Makoto. It’s time,”

Makoto looked up from his textbook. Rin stood in front of him, arms crossed, lips pulled into a small scowl. Makoto sighed, tucked his pen into the spine of his book, and flipped it shut.

“Time for what, Rin?” he said, leaning back in his chair. Rin rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to his hips.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten,” 

Makoto stared blankly at him as Rin’s scowl deepened.

“Of course not, Rin, how could I ever forget… that it’s time for lunch?” Makoto took a guess and winced when Rin’s scowl darkened considerably.

“No,” 

“That you’re late for class?”

“ _No_ ,”

“It’s your birthday?”

“No!—wait, what?” Rin pulled a chair out across from Makoto and flopped down. “You don’t know when my birthday is?!” Makoto looked around the student center, studiously avoiding Rin’s frown. “I’m hurt, Makoto,”

“Sorry,” Makoto scratched his head and looked at the floor. Rin kicked his foot underneath the table.

“Whatever, dude, you’ll _know_ when it’s my birthday—the party’s gonna be legendary,” Rin leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. “Although I can’t promise you’ll remember it, to be honest,” He fell silent, devious smile replacing his frown as his gaze slid past Makoto, caught up in his imaginary plans. Makoto waited a few moments before clearing his throat. Rin’s eyes snapped back to him and Makoto made a vague gesture for him to continue.

“Right,” Rin sat up, “Makoto. I’m taking you into full confidence here—“

“Why am I suddenly nervous?” Makoto jumped in. Rin continued on, ignoring him.

“—And if you recall, you owe me a thousand favors, which I am graciously willing to waive in exchange for one _giant_ favor—“

“Rin, I swear to god, if you’re asking me to hide a body I’m calling the police,”

“Who’s hiding a body?” another voice cut in unexpectedly.

Makoto jumped up, smiling widely. Haru was looking down at him, eyes twinkling.

“No one,” Rin grumbed, sliding back in his chair. “Take a seat, fish-brain, you owe me just as many favors as Tachibana here does,” Haru raised an eyebrow at the nickname but sat next to Makoto without another word, nudging Makoto’s leg with his own. Rin pretended to gag as Makoto’s smile grew. “Seriously guys, just let me get through this. You can be disgusting later,”

“Why do I owe you a favor, Rin?” Haru asked.

“I am partially responsible for your entrance into happy couplehood, you know,” Rin looked down his nose at them. “As if those _weeks_ of hotline calls weren’t enough on their own,” he added under his breath. Makoto snorted. It had only been a matter of days into his and Haru’s relationship before Rin had met him and put two and two together. Haru had hardly said a couple of words before Makoto was holding back a steaming Rin, struggling to connect a punch with Haru’s knowing smirk. It had been a while since, but the subject was still a touchy one.

“Okay, fine,” Haru blew his bangs out of his face. “What is this favor?”

“ _That’s what I’ve been trying_ —“ Rin clapped his hand over his eyes and groaned. “Just shut up and let me tell you,” Makoto tried to stifle a laugh as Haru caught his eye, mouth quirked in a tiny smile.

“Alright, Rin, go ahead,” Makoto managed to get out.

“As if I need your fucking permission,” Rin said, “Anyway. Like I said, this is some secret shit that I need you guys to help with. Don’t tell anyone. Even your weird roommates, Tachibana,” 

Makoto nodded. He would be telling Nagisa everything, of course. He couldn’t keep a secret from Nagisa to save his life.

“I’ve been planning this for a while, and I need you to be my lookouts,” Rin paused, looking between Haru and Makoto. He took a deep breath.

“I’m trying to pee in every men’s restroom on campus,” 

Makoto blinked. Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin.

“All in one day or over the course of time?” Haru asked.

“Before I graduate,” Rin fired back immediately. Makoto looked between them in disbelief.

“And you need us to stand lookout…?” Haru continued.

“As I use the ‘staff only’ restroom in the administration building. Generally reserved for the dean of students himself,” Rin answered his question smoothly. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What the hell is going on?” Makoto spoke up. He could nearly hear the gears whirring to life in Haru’s brain. “You’re peeing? In all the restrooms on campus?”

“ _Men’s_ restrooms,” Rin corrected, “I’m not stupid, Makoto,”

“But…” Makoto floundered, “But why??”

“I bet I could do it faster than you,” Haru said suddenly, eyes never leaving Rin’s face. Rin bristled.

“Oh yeah, fish-brain? You wanna fuckin’ _race_? You think you could win?! I’ve already taken care of more than half—” 

“ _No one_ will be racing,” Makoto grabbed at Haru’s shoulder before he could stand up and gave him an overly pleasant smile. “Especially since they _should_ be using their time practicing to make the swim team. Right?” Haru frowned, dangerously close to a pout. Makoto tilted his head expectantly and Haru sighed.

“Right,” Haru mumbled, crossing his arms, “and I’d have kicked Rin’s ass anyway,”

“Why you little _shit_ —“ Rin leapt up but Makoto cut him off with a hand.

“I really do owe you that favor Rin, so yes, we’ll help,” Makoto said. Haru sunk lower in his chair, sulking. “Though I have to say I’m surprised you’re asking us and not Sousuke for help on this… thing,” 

Rin slumped back into his chair and rested his chin on his hand. “I did ask him first,” Rin admitted, “but he wouldn’t help me. He said it was the ‘stupidest thing he had ever heard’ and that if I got caught it ‘would be my own damn fault for doing something so unbelievably dumb’. So I’m stuck with you,”

“Naturally,” Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt slightly better that Sousuke also believed Rin’s plan was a load of bullshit. “When are we doing this?”

“There’s a basketball game happening tonight. A pretty important one, from what I’ve heard. The dean will most likely be there, along with most of the office staff,” 

“Tonight. Right,” Makoto ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I didn’t have anything planned beyond studying,” He looked wistfully down at the pen marking his place in the heavy textbook in front of him. “What about you, Haru?”

“Swimming and studying,” Haru mumbled.

“Yeah. We’ll be there,” Makoto smiled softly as Haru grunted an affirmative, “Just text me where and when,”

“Hell yeah!” Rin pumped a fist in the air, “You better believe I will, Tachibana! Yes!” He stood up, grin stretched wide across his face. “See you losers tonight!” he said, waving as he walked off into the crowd of students. Haru edged closer to Makoto until he could lean against his shoulder.

“I totally could have beat him,”

“But _why_?” Makoto laughed. Haru poked him in the side.

“You don’t get it,” Haru let out a dramatic sigh. 

“I get that you two have this weird need to annoy each other as much as possible,” Makoto said, bumping his shoulder against Haru’s. “It’s ridiculous. Rin’s whole plan is ridiculous,” He picked at a seam on his jeans, running a fingernail along the threads. Haru watched him for a minute, shifting slightly as Makoto drew his shoulders up toward his ears.

“You’re nervous,” Haru said quietly. Makoto’s ears heated and he pulled his shoulders even farther up.

“I can’t help it,” Makoto squeaked, “What if we get caught? I don’t get in trouble, Haru! People always look so… _disappointed_ and tell you they expected better and—“ Haru slapped a hand over Makoto’s mouth.

“Stop,” Haru said, “It’ll be fine. Breathe,” Makoto’s shoulders slumped and he nodded. Haru let his hand drop with a small smile. “You need a break from all this studying. What are you even reading about now? The secrets of the universe?”

“How levels of serotonin directly correspond to differing anxiety disorders and whether or not SSRI treatment would be effective in treatment of each—“

“STOP, stop,” Haru hurriedly covered Makoto’s mouth again. “Good god, I’m sorry I asked. Yeah, you definitely need a break,”

“Bmmfph—“ Makoto tried to protest from behind Haru’s hand. Haru shook his head with a frown.

“Remember what we agreed?” he asked. Makoto looked away, embarrassed. Haru lowered his hand. “Remember?”

“That if I’m too busy to consider taking a break, that’s when I actually need to take one,” Makoto mumbled. “I don’t see why it has to be helping Rin _pee_ of all things,” he said with a sigh.

“You need that full college experience, Makoto,” Haru said, pulling out his phone to check the time. “You know, stupid decisions. Making memories. Stories to impress your future children with,” He grabbed Makoto’s hand and stood up, tugging Makoto after him. “Now come on, it’s time for you to walk me to class,”

Makoto ducked his head with a smile and tossed his textbook in his backpack. He swung it over his shoulder and threaded his fingers together with Haru’s, savoring the warmth that still managed to spread through his entire body as Haru squeezed his hand lightly. 

“Alright, Haru,”

\--

“How long is this going to take?” Haru’s unimpressed voice echoed down the empty hallway.

“Keep it down, fish-brain,” Rin whispered furiously. Haru pulled a face at him and Makoto struggled to stifle a giggle. “We’re almost there,” 

Makoto and Haru followed Rin through the dimly lit hallways, trying to walk quietly as their shoes tapped against the aged linoleum. As Rin had predicted, they hadn’t run into a single staff member, and most of the office lights they passed were turned off. Makoto shivered and tentatively reached for Haru’s hand, jumping as a loud _THUNK_ sounded from nearby.

“It’s just the heat kicking on,” Haru murmured over the sudden groans and clanks of the baseboard heaters. Makoto nodded, moving to walk slightly behind Haru, clasping their hands together in front of his chest. Haru shook his head fondly. They nearly crashed into Rin, not realizing he had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“We’re here,” Rin said, turning around to face them. Makoto swallowed, sweat beginning to form on his palms. “The administration bathroom is right around the corner. This is the only entrance to the hallway. I need you guys to stand here and text me if anyone is coming, okay?”

“Got it,” Haru said. Rin looked to Makoto, who managed a halfhearted smile. Rin shook his head at him.

“I should only be a minute or two. Don’t piss yourselves in the meantime. That’s my job,” Rin said. Makoto’s eyebrows shot up, and Rin laughed. “Get it? Man, I’m fucking hilarious,”

“Just go already,” Haru deadpanned. Rin walked off, still chuckling to himself. He turned the corner and his footsteps faded into silence. Haru leaned against the wall, pulling Makoto next to him.

“This is so stupid,” Makoto whispered. Haru ran his thumb over the back of Makoto’s hand. 

“Yup,” Haru sighed. Makoto looked back and forth down the hallway and shivered as goosebumps sprang up on his arms. Haru lifted Makoto’s hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss to the knuckles. “Relax, Makoto. The building’s empty. It’s fine. No one’s gonna—“

A faint tapping echoed down the hallway and Makoto threw a hand over Haru’s mouth. Haru’s eyebrows slanted into a frown. Makoto’s heart pumped wildly. “ _Did you hear that??_ ” he whispered.

The tapping paused, then got louder. Haru’s eyes widened. _Footsteps_.

Makoto’s grip on Haru’s hand grew painful, and he whipped his head around, trying to figure out which direction the footsteps were coming from. Haru’s eyes darted to the hallway Rin had disappeared down.

“ _What do we do?_ ” Makoto whispered. The footsteps grew louder and blood roared in his ears. His gaze fell on a door directly across from where he and Haru were huddled against the wall and he lunged for it without a second thought, praying it wasn’t locked. His heart thudded in his chest as the door swung open. He threw Haru in before pushing himself inside and closing the door behind them. Their breath was loud in the small, pitch-dark space.

“Makoto,”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Makoto hissed. His heart refused to slow down, chest heaving.

“Makoto,” Haru whispered, hands fumbling in the dark to grab at Makoto’s biceps. Makoto pressed closer to Haru, hands braced against a set of shelves that filled most of the space. His fingers brushed against stacks of paper, and the faint odor of white-out and ink filled his nose. Haru’s warm breath puffed against his neck, but Makoto was too caught up in the panic flooding through his limbs to notice. He let a small, choked sound and Haru’s hands moved his back, rubbing gently up and down. “It’s okay, Makoto. It’s okay,”

“We’ve—“ Makoto’s voice trembled, “We’ve left Rin behind, he’s going to get caught,”

“It’s fine,” Haru said calmly, shifting around slightly. A hand left Makoto’s back and a moment later the small supply closet was filled with light from Haru’s phone. “I’ll text him now. Just breathe,” Makoto watched his thumb tap across the screen and took a measured breath. Haru glanced up at him, and Makoto felt a weight lift from his chest as blue eyes met his. He dropped his head to Haru’s shoulder and exhaled heavily. Haru’s free hand continued to trace shapes down his back.

“Thanks,” Makoto mumbled, closing his eyes as Haru shut his display off and returned the phone to his pocket. 

“Anytime, phone-boy,” 

Makoto smiled into Haru’s neck, lowering his arms to wrap around him in a hug. Haru squeezed back as Makoto waited for his breathing to return to normal. The darkness and silence surrounded them like a blanket. Makoto strained his ears for the footsteps outside but heard nothing.

“How long do we need to stay here?” Haru’s voice seemed loud in the small space. Makoto tensed and panic flashed through his chest at the thought of leaving the safety of the closet. Haru tucked his head under Makoto’s chin and pressed a tiny kiss to his collarbone, resting his hands at Makoto’s hips. “Relax, Makoto. We can stay until you’re okay to leave,”

“Thank you,” Makoto breathed, and forced out a laugh. “I feel pretty useless right now,”

“Makoto,” Haru’s voice was sharp, “Don’t be stupid,”

“Okay, just… jumpy,”

“Better,” Haru said against Makoto’s neck, running his lips over soft skin. Makoto’s shaky exhale filled the room.

“Haru?”

“Mm, what?” Haru fit his lips over Makoto’s pulse, tongue flicking out and causing a shiver to run down Makoto’s frame.

“Are we— _ah_!” Makoto gasped as Haru’s teeth scraped against his neck, “ _Really?_ In a supply closet?”

“If you have a better idea, speak now or forever hold your peace,” Haru said, laughter written all over his voice. Makoto sucked in a breath as Haru bit down, worrying the skin between his teeth. Makoto pulled away slightly, running his hands up Haru’s shoulders. He traced his fingers over Haru’s face until they brushed across smiling lips. A tongue darted out to run along his fingertips and a bolt of heat shot through Makoto’s stomach. 

“You’re going to be the end of me,” Makoto murmured.

“Good,” Haru said against his fingers. Makoto grinned, trapped Haru’s chin in his other hand, and pulled him forward into a kiss. Haru’s lips slid against his and a pleased hum rumbled from deep in his chest. Makoto threaded his hands into dark hair and tilted Haru’s head back, savoring the familiar warmth spreading through his body as Haru slowly licked into his mouth. Makoto didn’t think he would ever get over the sensation of Haru’s tongue curling around his, sending flames down his spine. Haru’s hands inched underneath the hem of his shirt, tickling slightly as they teased across the waistband of his jeans. Makoto shuddered and pressed himself closer, erasing any space between them.

Haru smiled into the kiss and nipped at Makoto’s bottom lip. Makoto whimpered, tugging lightly at Haru’s hair. Haru pulled away with a groan and pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek, slipping his fingers under the edge of Makoto’s jeans.

_BEEP_

They jumped, Haru letting out a muffled curse as he scrambled to pull his phone from his pocket. The light from the screen blinded Makoto momentarily and he closed his eyes, feeling his ears burn.

“It’s Rin. He’s fine,” Haru typed a response out quickly. “He says the coast is clear as well,” 

“Oh,” Makoto mumbled, leaning his head against the closet door, praying for the heat to leave his cheeks. Haru’s phone beeped again.

“He says they’re coming to get us,”

Makoto frowned, and opened his eyes. Haru was still typing on his phone.

“ _They’re?_ ”

“That’s what the message says,” 

There was a knock on the door, and Makoto felt his stomach drop into his shoes.

“ _If you guys are in there, you’d fucking better be decent by the count of three_ ,” Rin’s voice floated through the door. “ _One… Two_ —“ Haru gave Makoto one last peck on the cheek and reached around him to open the door.

“—Three?” Rin stepped back as the door swung toward his face. “Hey, watch it!”

“Thanks, Rin,” Haru said, walking smoothly out of the closet. He looked perfectly put together; no hint of a blush or hair out of place. Makoto, on the other hand, felt that he could start a campfire with the heat radiating from his neck. He cleared his throat and followed Haru out.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said shakily.

“You guys alright?” a deep voice said, and Makoto looked behind Rin to see Sousuke with a smug grin on his face. 

“Where did you come from?” Haru fixed Sousuke with a glare. Sousuke walked around and stood next to Rin, propping his elbow up on Rin’s shoulder. Makoto raised an eyebrow at the blush dusting Rin’s face.

“I came to teach Rin a lesson,” he said with a lazy smile. “Someone had to get it through his thick skull how colossally idiotic this bathroom thing is,”

“It’s _not!_ ” Rin barked, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to get rid of Sousuke’s elbow. 

“It is,” Sousuke said, ignoring Rin’s protests to drape his arm fully across Rin’s shoulders. Rin squirmed around and his shirt shifted slightly, baring a collarbone littered in small pink marks. Makoto’s eyes widened and he looked up at Sousuke, questions crowding the tip of his tongue. Sousuke winked. “Definitely the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard,”

“You’re the worst,” Rin grumbled, giving up. Haru shook with silent laughter from Makoto’s side.

“You guys probably heard my footsteps. Sorry for causing you trouble,” Sousuke said, “Blame Rin,”

“It’s no trouble,” Haru said over Rin’s indignant squawk. Makoto nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Sousuke tightened his grip around Rin. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to take Rin home before we actually do get in trouble,” 

“Smart. I’ll do the same,” Haru said, taking hold of Makoto’s hand. Makoto looked at the ceiling as his ears turned bright red.

“See you guys around,” Sousuke said with a wave, leading Rin away down the hallway, laughing over Rin’s protests of ‘ _but I still need to pee, Sousuke!_ ’ Haru locked his fingers with Makoto’s and started walking in the opposite direction. They were silent for a minute before Haru spoke up, smiling.

“Did you see Rin’s neck?” he asked. Makoto whacked Haru’s shoulder. “Hey!”

“Haru! That’s none of your business!” Makoto scolded. 

“But you did see it,” Haru stated. Makoto sighed and hung his head.

“Yes, I saw,” 

“I hope they saw the mark I left on your neck too,”

“ _HARU!_ ” Makoto yelped, “You didn’t!” He ran to the nearest window and peered at his reflection. Sure enough, a bright red mark sat happily at the crook of his neck.

“I did,”

“ _Haruuuu_ ,” Makoto wailed, covering the mark with his hand. “So embarrassing,”

“Why?” Haru stepped close and pressed a kiss to the back of Makoto’s neck. “It’s cute,” Makoto shook his head. “Well, I think it’s cute. You can leave it out when you tell this story to your kids, though,”

“Hah, right,” Makoto pressed his forehead against the glass and sighed. His heart thumped heavily against his ribcage. A hand slipped into his and Makoto couldn’t stop the smile that crept over his face. Haru really was going to be the end of him. 

“Come on,” Haru whispered, “I’m taking you home,” 

“Fine,” Makoto allowed himself to be dragged away. He squeezed Haru’s hand. “You’re impossible,”

“All thanks to you,” Haru said, “You do make me better, after all” 

“Same for me,” Makoto answered with a smile. Haru leaned closer and brushed his lips against Makoto’s ear.

“Plus, we were so _rudely_ interrupted,” he whispered, sending shocks whirling across Makoto’s skin. “I want to make it up to you,” 

“I’m okay with that,” Makoto’s blood thrummed with excitement. Haru pressed a kiss below his ear and moved to walk next to Makoto, smiling. Makoto glanced down at his and Haru’s joined hands and felt an enormous swell of happiness start from deep in his gut. It swept through his body and for a moment Makoto believed Haru’s hand was the only thing keeping him tethered to the ground. Makoto trusted Haru implicitly, and he knew Haru did the same for him. Haru caught his gaze and the look on his face knocked the wind straight from Makoto’s lungs. That beautiful smile grew wider, and Makoto could have sworn he was looking into the sun.

“Good,”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. This little brick of sugar sat on my heart for a while and finally managed to get written. I hope you liked it (even if it was a little bit pointless)! I tried to throw in more of the lighter stuff I would have liked to include in 'Hello?' but couldn't find a space for in between all the crying and panic attacks. It kind of resulted in a fluff mountain.  
> I had the text conversation between Rin and Haru written out too, but cut it in the final moments due to a seriously terrible pun about being in the closet. Heyyy.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I do have some other sequel ideas lined up in this AU (Reigisa and Rin's alcohol-soaked birthday). Let me know if you'd still be interested! And I'd love to hear any feedback you may have otherwise, of course.
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr, 'radio-silents'. I'm always down to discuss Makoharu, Free!, or any of my thousand other interests. I hope to hear from you!


End file.
